Before I Forget
by Sayuri Azami
Summary: ONE SHOT- Envolvido em sombras, nao sei ao certo se foi uma boa ideia beber naquela noite fria,suas lagrimas cortavam meu coração enquanto seu sorriso me acalentava. Seria essa a hora de dizer adeus ao nosso amor?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, se eles fossem nossos o Neji seria meu marido, não o pretendente da Tenten, e o Sasuke seria provavelmente assediado pela Shitashi!

**N/A:** A musica é Before I Forget do Slipknot! Espero que vocês gostem. Boa Leitura!

_Before I Forget_

_(Antes Que Eu Esqueça)_

Go!

(Vai!)

As vozes das pessoas se misturam com os sons dos carros, e cada vez mais eu acho uma péssima ideia ter bebido de novo.

Abro a carteira e pego a sua foto, numa esperança muda de mentir pra mim mesmo e dizer que eu poderia contar com seu abraço mais uma vez. A dor de te ver tão afastada acaba com o pouco de humanidade que um dia você me fez acreditar que poderia ter, e todos aqueles sentimentos desconhecidos retornam a mim.

Um novo gole na garrafa de uísque. Uma nova recaída. Desta vez não poderei cair em seus braços.

Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm

Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home

Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm

Catastrophic, not again

I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline

I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene

Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,

I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle

(Grampeado, Dentro de um mundo exterior e estou

Lacrado firmemente, Bizarro mas certo em casa

Claustrofóbico,Fechando-me e sou

Catastrófico, De novo não

Manchado através da página,molhado em gasolina

Uso você como uma mancha,Eu sou o único obsceno

Me compare com todas suas pequenas indiscrições sórdidas

Não tenho tempo a perder,Estou apenas me agarrando em todo o rebanho)

Caminho até a rua da sua casa, bem em frente a praça onde demos o nosso primeiro beijo. Me sento na calçada onde a meses atrás te vir chegar com um sorriso tímido,este, o mais lindo que já vi nos lábios de alguém. Quanta coisa deveria ter sido falada, tanta coisa deveria ter sido feita… Como pude deixar você ir?

Nunca soube ao certo o que você representava pra mim até perde-te. Nos meus poucos momentos de lucidez, desejava que você fosse feliz… Desejava que aquele sorriso se formasse apenas mais uma vez nos seus lábios, mesmo que pra isso eu tivesse que abrir mão do seu amor por mim!

Fray the strings

Throw the shapes

Hold your breath

Listen!

(Desgaste os cordões

Atire as figuras

Segure sua respiração

Escute!)

Perdão! É tudo que eu posso dizer diante do período de trevas que te fiz passar por minha causa;

Perdão, por ter feito você passar noites em claro cuidando de mim e rezando pra que um dia eu pudesse encontrar o caminho certo;

I am a worm before I am a man

I was a creature before I could stand

I will remember before I forget

BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

(Eu sou um verme antes de ser um homem

Eu era uma criatura antes que eu pudesse me levantar

Eu lembrarei antes que eu esqueça

Antes que eu esqueça isso!)

Perdão, por todas as vezes que eu te deixei esperando por mim, sem nem dar uma mísera explicação;

Perdão, por ter arrancado todo o brilho do seu olhar, por ter feito você uma criatura sem vida.

I am a worm before I am a man

I was a creature before I could stand

I will remember before I forget

BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

(Eu sou um verme antes de ser um homem

Eu fui uma criatura antes que eu pudesse me levantar

Eu lembrarei antes que eu esqueça

Antes que eu esqueça isso!)

Continuo a refletir diante da tua imagem ilusória, minhas lembranças começam a ficar turvas conforme o efeito do álcool me domina. Essa noite de novo, vou me perder na escuridão, vou me arrepender por não tê-la tornado minha, enquanto desejava estar ao meu lado.

Um movimento repentino chama a minha atenção, a janela do teu quarto está aberta, acredito ainda ter visto você pronunciar o meu nome em uma exclamação espantosa ao me enxergar encarando-te da calçada, você desce e abre a porta correndo ao meu encontro na rua gélida. Apenas o som de um baque surdo nos separa, acabo por ser envolvido pelas minhas próprias sombras antes de poder sentir o seu toque.

I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and

I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt

Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions

I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles

(Bêbado ao lado da vala, E fervi na sujeira e

Eu uso você como uma malha,Sou o único machucado

Atenção a suas pequenas indiscrições torcidas

Não tenho direito de vencer,estou apanhando em todas as batalhas)

Som de choro, lágrimas caindo sobre a minha blusa, abro os olhos a procura de alguém e lá está você… Acariciando os meus longos cabelos levemente inclinada sobre a minha face. Sua voz de sino sussurrava pra mim.

"Você está bem? Nunca mais me de um susto desses, Neji".

Locked in clutch

Pushed in place

Hold your breath

Listen!

(Trancado em garra

Empurrado em um lugar

Segure sua respiração

Escute!)

Tentei levantar, realmente queria poder voltar atrás e dizer que tudo teria uma solução. Esbocei meu melhor sorriso, pronto pra novamente me esquivar das tuas perguntas intermináveis. "Está tudo bem, até parece que você não me conhece"

I am a worm before I am a man

I was a creature before I could stand

I will remember before I forget

BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

(Eu sou um verme antes de ser um homem

Eu fui uma criatura antes que eu pudesse me levantar

Eu lembrarei antes que eu esqueça

Antes que eu esqueça isso!)

Frases idiotas pronunciadas apenas para encher o vazio, porque nós dois sabíamos muito bem que o silencio era muito mais esclarecedor pra ambos. Fitei seus orbes castanhos desejando que não percebesse a culpa que me rondava, mas pra minha surpresa você estava bem perto. Perto demais pra que eu pensasse com um pingo de racionalidade. Tomei-te em um beijo terno, desejando que aquele momento nunca mais acabasse. Senti mais lágrimas caírem de teus olhos, borrando a maquiagem perfeita, mas eu não ligava. Nunca mais te deixaria sair de perto de mim de novo.

I am a world before I am a man

I was a creature before I could stand

I will remember before I forget

BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

(Eu sou um mundo antes Eu sou um homem

Eu era uma criatura antes que eu pudesse ficar

Eu me lembrarei antes que eu esqueça

ANTES que eu esqueça isso!)

"Neji, por favor… Pare!" ouvi dizer quando interrompeu nosso beijo. "Não posso… Mais… Ficar com você". Suas palavras saíram cortantes, então o que fora toda aquela preocupação de segundos antes?

My end

It justifies my means

All I ever do is delay

My every attempt to evade

The end of the road and my end

It justifies my means

All I ever do is delay

My every attempt to evade

THE END OF THE ROAD!

(O meu fim

Isto justifica meus meios

Tudo que eu sempre faço é atrasar

Todo meu esforço para escapar

O fim da estrada e meu fim

Isto justifica meus meios

Tudo que eu sempre faço é atrasar

Todo meu esforço para escapar

O FIM DA ESTRADA!)

"Não posso mais… Me desculpe" Disse levantando-se. "Por que?" Pronunciei, não a deixaria sumir da minha vida… "Por que não podemos voltar atrás Tentem?"

"Por que amanhã eu vou para um internato Neji" Ela prendeu a face entre as mãos delicadas "Eu vou sentir muita falta de você".

Abandonado! Deixei escapar por entre minhas falhas a única pessoa que viu em mim algo digno de se amar.

I am a worm before I am a man

I was a creature before I could stand

I will remember before I forget

BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

(Eu sou um verme antes de ser um homem

Eu fui uma criatura antes que eu pudesse me levantar

Eu lembrarei antes que eu esqueça

ANTES QUE ESQUEÇA DISSO!)

"Só me prometa uma coisa, pra que eu possa ir em paz". Assenti imeditamente. "Nunca mais você vai tocar numa garrafa dessas de novo…". Meneiei a cabeça em recusa, quando ela tomou de mim minha preciosa bebida. "Prometa Neji! Eu não vou estar aqui pra te cuidar como fiz nesses anos todos!"

Levantei-me pondo-me na sua altura para conversarmos melhor. " Tudo bem, Eu prometo".

"Obrigada". Sua voz saiu num tom quase inaldivel. "Eu sempre te amei Tentem". Abracei-a apertado. "Não sabia como te dizer isso antes, mas não quero que vá sem nunca ter-me ouvido dizer-te isso"

"Eu também sempre te amei Neji" Afastou-se de mim caminhando de costas para a rua "Sempre me perdi nas imensidões dos seus orbes perolados esperando por esse dia". Ela deu o mesmo sorriso do dia em que nos conhecemos, mas hoje, este era contradito pelas lágrimas que rolavam por seus olhos"

"Eu vou te esperar Tentem, pra todo o sempre". Sussurrei assim que você fechou a porta de sua casa.

I am a worm before I am a man

I was a creature before I could stand

I will remember before I forget

BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

(Eu sou um verme antes de ser um homem

Eu fui uma criatura antes que eu pudesse me levantar

Eu lembrarei antes que eu esqueça

ANTES QUE EU ESQUEÇA DISSO!)

Hoje já fazem seis anos desde o dia em que jurei te esperar, e sei que mesmo que não te encontre de novo jamais… Continuarei a lembrar deste momento até o momento de minha morte, pois sempre, SEMPRE estarei a te esperar!

I am a worm before I am a man

I was a creature before I could stand

I will remember before I forget

BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!

(Eu sou um verme antes de ser um homem

Eu fui uma criatura antes que eu pudesse me levantar

Eu lembrarei antes que eu esqueça

ANTES QUE EU ESQUEÇA DISSO!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!)

N/A: É isso ai, espero que tenham gostado… A ideia surgiu meio do nada em uma insônia terrível!

Mandem reviews e nos façam felizes!

Bjs Sayuri Azami e Shitashi ^^


End file.
